Automobile styles known as "hatch backs" typically are provided with a large rear door or "lid" which includes a rear window and which is utilized to gain access to the storage area provided in the rear portion of the vehicle interior. Hatch backs, like other trunk lids or closures are typically swingably mounted so as to lift or move in an upward direction enabling a person to reach beneath the open hatch back lid in order to remove or replace articles in the rear storage area of the vehicle. It is extremely advantageous to provide a lamp to provide adequate light when using the rear storage area at night. Many inexpensive hatch backs fail to provide interior lighting which is operable when the hatch back door is lifted to provide ample light in the rear storage region to facilitate use of the storage region at night or under other poor ambient lighting conditions.
Although the owners of inexpensive hatch back style automobiles may certainly wire such a lamp and switch into the hatch back, this becomes an extremely difficult and highly impractical undertaking due for the need for a large amount of wire, run from under the dashboard (most hatchbacks do not have 12 volts from the battery available in the rear of the automobile), a lamp assembly and switch means to permit the lamp to operate only when the hatch back door is open, as well as the tedious job of threading the wire through the vehicle and the hatch back lid.
In addition, the lamps made available in the trunks of many standard automobiles lack the ability to swingably adjust to direct light to any desired region in the trunk space when the trunk lid is lifted to the open position. Also, the lamps provided lack the capability of being used as a standby flashlight.